


О чем молчат зеркала

by Lomi



Category: Jeeves & Wooster
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 04:14:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12225555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lomi/pseuds/Lomi
Summary: Одно любопытное зеркало





	О чем молчат зеркала

Зеркала беспристрастно отражают лица и события – в этом их главное и, наверное, единственное предназначение. Мы многое видим, но еще больше подмечаем – если, конечно, вы понимаете, в чём тут разница. Наблюдать разрозненные, мелькающие, словно в калейдоскопе, события, а потом складывать из них картины, судьбы и настроения – вот подлинная радость и неочевидная прелесть бытия зеркал. 

  
Конечно, большинству из нас живется совсем неинтересно. Человеческий быт, который отображают мои коллеги, меньше всего напоминает увлекательный роман. Это, скорее, разрозненные записи в чьём-то ежедневнике – подъём, утренняя гимнастика, поход к зубному врачу… Одним словом, рутина! Но я не об этом. Равно как не о тех древних, навевающих оторопь зеркалах в потускневших рамах, что украшают парадные лестницы старинного замка, переживших не одно поколение его обитателей. 

  
Как вы уже, наверное, догадались, я буду говорить о себе. Никто не ожидает от зеркала, что оно будет писать мемуары – верно ведь? Тем более что у зеркал нет ни рук, чтобы держать перо и бумагу, ни голоса, чтобы надиктовать их – людям вообще невдомек, что у нас имеются какие-то чувства и эмоции! Что ж, обижаться здесь нечего, да я и не обижаюсь. Просто хочу поделиться с вами своей историей. Думаю, она того стоит. Для этого придется прибегнуть к единственному способу, доступному зеркалам – показать вам события, которые мне выпала судьба наблюдать. А поскольку я всё-таки не кривое зеркало, то надеюсь, что я отразило их верно. Впрочем, ответить на этот вопрос могут только сами участники описываемых мною событий. Вот только вряд ли они пожелают говорить на эту тему, даже если вы каким-то чудесным образом разыщете их, хотя, надеюсь, вы этого сделать не сможете. 

  
С чего обычно начинают свои жизнеописания люди? Да с чего угодно, наверное. Желательно, конечно, начинать с рождения, но я не уверено, что это будет правильно в моем случае – кому интересны отражения рабочих фабрики, где меня изготовили? Лица упаковщиков, заворачивающих меня в бумагу и перетягивающих упругой тесьмой? Или… в общем, неважно. Это все скучно. Это как раз та самая рутина, которая нам совсем-совсем не нужна. 

  
Вот магазин, где меня выставили на всеобщее обозрение, приклеили какой-то ярлык, и где мне приходилось отражать лица потенциальных покупателей. Не очень-то радостное местечко. Особенно мне не понравились оценивающие взгляды, бросаемые в мою сторону – даже зеркалам унизительно чувствовать себя товаром, да еще и не первого сорта. А надо сказать, что отличалось я весьма нестандартными габаритами. Для туалетного столика в будуаре какой-нибудь дамы я не годилось – великовато. Да и висеть над парадной лестницей, как упомянутые выше солидные старинные зеркала, мне не светило – мелковато и слишком безлико, с простенькой рамой, которую никто не удосужился украсить даже самым примитивным узором. Будущее представлялось мне далеко не в радужном свете – передо мной явственно маячил призрак помещения на сквозняке где-нибудь в третьесортной забегаловке, примерочной, парикмахерской или, не дай бог, общественной уборной. 

  
После нескольких дней висения в магазине я почти смирилось со своей незавидной участью. И вдруг на меня уставились поразительно голубые глаза молодого джентльмена. От основной массы посетителей его отличали прекрасно скроенный костюм, белоснежный воротничок рубашки и блестящие запонки на манжетах. Не каждый день нашему брату выпадает возможность отразить нечто действительно привлекательное (если я хоть что-то понимаю в человеческой привлекательности). Единственное, что меня немного покоробило, это кричащий нелепый галстук, едва ли уместная вещь в гардеробе джентльмена – уж поверьте, зеркала в этом разбираются. А когда молодой человек широко улыбнулся и воскликнул: «То, что надо!», я не сразу поверило своему счастью. Он ведь явно принадлежал к высшему свету – такие люди очень редко захаживали в наш магазин, а уж если и захаживали, то точно не намеревались покупать ничем не примечательное зеркало, двенадцатое в ряду себе подобных. Но чудо все-таки свершилось. Меня вновь упаковали в бумагу, перетянули веревкой и торжественно вручили новому владельцу. Так началась моя новая жизнь и вся эта история. 

  
Джентльмена звали Бертрам Уилберфорс Вустер, но тогда я этого не знало, и для меня он был просто хозяином или владельцем – про себя я именовало его именно так. Когда он принес меня в свою квартиру, я по достоинству оценило ее размеры, обстановку и главное, тишину, особенно приятную после шумного и бестолкового магазина. Признаться, я даже ощутило нечто вроде гордости – не каждому скромному зеркалу вроде меня выпадает такой редкий и счастливый случай. Впрочем, аристократы редко обитают в своем жилище совершенно одни – разве что очень большие оригиналы – а мой хозяин к таковым вроде бы не принадлежал. Поэтому насчет тишины я не слишком обольщалось, хоть и надеялось, что мне повезет еще раз, и у моего владельца не окажется в сожителях болтливой супруги и крикливых отпрысков.   
Хозяин, между тем, пребывал в явном затруднении. Что бы там ни пришло ему на ум в магазине, сейчас решительность, с которой он покупал меня, улетучилась, уступив место недоумению и даже досаде. Судя по нахмуренным бровям и озадаченному выражению лица, с каким меня так и эдак вертели в руках, юноша явно сожалел об опрометчивой покупке. 

  
– Дживсу это не понравится, – пробормотал он себе под нос.

  
Я тут же насторожилось. Наличие кого-то, кому я теоретически могу «не понравится» изрядно испортило мне настроение, и так не слишком радужное из-за осознания того факта, что меня купили по ошибке или подчиняясь какому-то непонятному импульсу.   
Долгие поиски места, куда меня можно было бы пристроить, тоже не доставили мне радости. Впрочем, моему владельцу они пришлись по душе еще меньше. После очередной попытки пристроить меня куда-то за пианино, он решительно поставил меня на пол, прислонив к стене, вытер пот со лба и, нахмурившись, почесал нос. Я мысленно приготовилось к самому худшему, но тут взгляд молодого джентльмена прояснился, и он зашагал куда-то вглубь квартиры, не очень-то бережно таща меня за собой.

  
Комната, куда он меня определил, оказалась спальней – я догадалось об этом, когда меня несколько криво повесили на стену. Прямо напротив кровати, что меня, опять же, несколько озадачило. Насколько мне известно, люди обычно вешают зеркала над туалетным столиком, над комодом, на дверце шкафа – но напротив кровати? Зачем? Кому придет в голову любоваться своей помятой со сна физиономией сразу после пробуждения? С другой стороны, спальня прекрасное место – тихое и спокойное. Там нет постоянно мелькающих перед тобой лиц и вечного шума, никто не окутывает тебя табачным дымом, как например, моих несчастливых собратьев в гостиной, не норовит забрызгать кремом для бритья или зубной пастой, как зеркала в ванной. В спальне, так в спальне. Я было довольно уже тем, что хоть какое-то место для меня нашлось. 

  
Следующее событие, представлявшее хоть какой-то интерес, случилось вечером. Вернее сказать, ночью, потому что было уже далеко за полночь, когда мой хозяин изволил вломиться в свою спальню. Только так я могу описать его способ борьбы с дверью, на которую он навалился всем весом и чуть не упал, когда она все же открылась. Несколько минут он стоял в дверном проеме, чуть покачиваясь и бормоча что-то о фонтанах, фейерверках и приставучих именинниках, которые не успокоятся, пока не выпьют с Бертрамом все шампанское, имеющееся в погребах «Трутней». После этого послышался тяжелый вздох и опять помянулся Дживс, «которому это все не понравится».   
Я несколько насторожилось, наблюдая за хаотичными перемещениями моего хозяина по спальне и его неуклюжими попытками раздеться. Справившись с этим трудным делом ровно наполовину, он рухнул на кровать, издав невнятный возглас, и мне стали понятны две вещи – первая, что мой владелец в стельку пьян, и вторая – что на снятие оставшейся части гардероба его сил уже не хватит. Однако спать в обуви мой владелец явно не желал. А поскольку занять вертикальное положение он был не в состоянии, то принялся стаскивать с себя левую туфлю при помощи носка правой ноги. Я с тревогой наблюдало за этими маневрами, поскольку находилось как раз напротив его совершающих угрожающие движения конечностей – и интуиция меня не обманула. Освободив ступню из захвата мягкой кожи, мой хозяин радостно брыкнул ногой, и туфля стремительно полетела прямо в меня! Отражая этот кошмар, я в ужасе замерло, ожидая неминуемого удара и жалобного «дзинь». Но каким-то чудом этого удалось избежать. Нет, конечно, был и удар, и даже тихое «дзинь», но печальных последствий в виде брызг мелких осколков, не воспоследовало. 

  
Когда я немного успокоилось, то страшно возмутилось, ведь мой хозяин даже не поднял головы, чтобы посмотреть, куда приземлилась его обувь, или оценить возможный ущерб, нанесенный его новому имуществу. Целую ночь, добросовестно отражая темноту и редкие блики фар проносящихся внизу авто, я унимало кипевшую во мне злость и беспокойство по поводу безопасности пребывания в одной спальне с этим человеком. Летающие туфли – это вам не шутки. Я горячо надеялось, что у него нет привычки швыряться разными предметами – это было бы весьма и весьма трагично. Таинственный Дживс, которому я не должно понравится, тоже тревожил мое воображение, и нет ничего удивительного, что к утру я совсем упало духом, с тоской вспоминая милый сердцу магазин, и даже дошло до сожалений о так и не сбывшемся сквозняке в какой-нибудь забегаловке…

  
За этими горестными мыслями я не заметило, как наступило утро. Мой владелец не торопился покидать кровать. Более того, сначала он плотнее закутался в одеяло, а потом и вовсе укрылся им с головой.   
Но какими бы выдающимися не были его способности по части сна, проснуться ему все равно пришлось – время уже близилось к обеду. Из-под одеяла сначала донесся громкий стон, потом показалась растрепанная голова, а потом уж джентльмен наконец принял сидячее положение. Некоторое время он щурился на свет, обхватив голову руками, стонал и вздыхал, повторив имя загадочного Дживса раз пять, не меньше. Осознав, очевидно, что словами горю не поможешь, и хочешь-не хочешь, а вылезать из постели придется, он последний раз провел руками по лицу, решительно открыл мутные со сна глаза… и с воплем подскочил на месте, ударившись головой о спинку кровати. 

  
Вот чего я опасалось, когда говорило о нецелесообразности помещения зеркала напротив кровати. Конечно, мой владелец благополучно забыл, что вчера определил меня на это место, и теперь первое что он увидел, еще толком не проснувшись, было его собственное растрепанное похмельное отражение – зрелище, которое испугает кого угодно.   
В ту же минуту дверь спальни вдруг стремительно распахнулась, и передо мной предстал новый персонаж – высокий человек, явно только что пришедший с улицы, уже без шляпы, но еще в пальто.   
Мой владелец, потирая ушибленный затылок, радостно вскинулся и просиял:

  
– Боже, Дживс! Ты уже вернулся? А я ждал тебя только к обеду…

  
Вошедший настороженно оглядел моего хозяина, в его глазах появилось и тут же исчезло странное выражение, которое я не успело ухватить, что, кстати сказать, меня немного задело. Он чуть заметно нахмурился и ответил:

  
– Осмелюсь заметить, сэр, что сейчас час дня. 

  
– Да ну? – искренне изумился мой владелец, все еще держась за пострадавший затылок. – А я… ну, понимаешь, мы вчера вечером немножко… то есть не совсем немножко, а как раз наоборот…

  
– Понимаю, сэр, – серьезно ответил тот второй, чуть наклонив голову. – Прошу прощения, что вошел без стука. Смею вас уверить, подобное больше не повторится.

  
На эту тираду мой владелец беспечно махнул рукой, продолжая сиять радостной, но несколько вымученной улыбкой, способной растрогать, наверное, даже камень. Но пришелец не смягчился. Лицо его было серьёзно, а в его взгляде скользнуло явное неодобрение. В общем, если это и был многократно упоминавшийся Дживс, то мне он определенно не нравился. 

  
– Приготовить вам тонизирующее средство, сэр?

  
Мой хозяин поморщился и опять схватился за голову, являя собой воплощение страдания после трудной ночи. 

  
– Было бы здорово, Дживс. Что сейчас нужно Вустеру, так это немножко твоего чудо-эликсира.

  
– Очень хорошо, сэр.

  
И он исчез так же стремительно, как и появился. Мой хозяин откинулся на подушки и шумно вздохнул. Я перевело дух, если можно так выразиться, и стало ждать дальнейших событий.   
События не заставили себя ждать. В следующий раз, когда я отразило бесстрастное лицо Дживса, он, наконец, обратил внимание на новый предмет интерьера спальни. Пока мистер Вустер пил принесенную им подозрительного цвета настойку, жмурил глаза, морщил нос и мотал головой, взгляд Дживса быстро обежал комнату… вернее, хотел обежать, но наткнулся на меня. То есть, на себя в моем отражении. Кажется, он даже вздрогнул. Глаза его мгновенно заледенели, а лицо застыло, хотя оно и прежде не отличалось эмоциональностью. Если бы зеркала могли дрожать, я бы затряслось от ужаса под этим уничтожающим взглядом. Но к счастью или к сожалению, мы лишены способности так явно демонстрировать людям свои эмоции, поэтому я оставалось висеть как висело, и покорно отражало пронзительно-неодобрительный взгляд Дживса. Сразу вспомнилось вчерашнее происшествие с туфлей, и я вдруг осознало, что если на моей блестящей поверхности осталась хоть малейшая невидимая невооруженным глазом царапинка, мои часы в качестве зеркала в этой квартире сочтены: я закончу свою короткую карьеру на мусорной свалке или еще где похуже.   
Мой хозяин, надо отдать ему должное, сразу ощутил перемену в настроении Дживса и тоже уставился на меня. В отличие от дживсового, его взгляд был виноватым и немного растерянным.

  
– Э-э-э, ну это… По-моему, очень даже ничего. В смысле, хорошо здесь смотрится. Тебе нравится, Дживс? 

  
Более идиотский вопрос сложно было придумать, но я все равно прониклось горячей благодарностью к моему хозяину за заступничество.  
Дживс слегка кашлянул, и чуть приподнял бровь. Его не отрывавшийся от моей блестящей поверхности взгляд не сулил ничего хорошего. 

  
– Могу я узнать, что вынудило вас приобрести данную вещь, сэр?

  
– Можешь, Дживс, конечно можешь. Я вчера шатался по городу, искал подарок на день рождения Боко… Я тебе еще не говорил, мы ведь именно его вчера праздновали… Так вот, иду себе, размышляю, что бы такое подарить старине Боко, и как назло, ничего в голову не приходит, – он слегка поерзал, очевидно, тоже чувствуя себя неуютно перед обратившимся в ледяную статую Дживсом. – Ну так вот, я совсем отчаялся найти что-то подходящее и зашел в первый попавшийся магазин… ну, просто наудачу, и вообрази – вижу вот это зеркало. Меня сразу осенило – вот чего не хватает нашему старому доброму жилищу! 

  
– На мой взгляд, в квартире достаточно зеркал, сэр.

  
– В квартире – да. А в моей спальне – нет. Вот его как раз и не хватало для полноты интерьера. Тем более, что оно хорошо гармонирует в этим шкафом, разве нет?

  
Дживс перевел взгляд на указанный шкаф. Потом снова посмотрел на меня.

  
– И вы желаете, чтобы оно висело именно здесь?

  
Бровь Дживса приподнялась еще выше, а мой хозяин несчастно захлопал глазами, вспомнив, очевидно, досадное происшествие при пробуждении. 

  
– Д-да. Да, пусть висит здесь. По-моему отличное место для зеркала. Просто превосходное, я бы сказал.   
Последовало тягостное молчание – причем тягостное не только для моего хозяина, но и для меня тоже. Я прекрасно понимало, что сейчас решается моя судьба. Я боялось, что несколько путаная речь моего владельца не произвела должного впечатления на этого Дживса. 

  
– Очень хорошо, сэр. Приготовить вам ванну?

  
–Что?.. А, да-да. Конечно, Дживс.

  
По-моему, мой хозяин несколько растерялся от такой быстрой победы – я и само пребывало в не меньшем изумлении, уже почти смирившись с участью кандидата на мусорную свалку. Тем временем Дживс уже исчез из спальни, оставив моего владельца переводить изумленный взгляд с меня на закрывшуюся дверь…

 

 

 

***  
Позвольте мне перенестись вперед во времени, потому как ничего, достойного упоминания в моих импровизированных мемуарах, в ближайшие дни и недели не случилось. Ну, разве что, я научилось не съеживаться от страха при виде Дживса, приближавшегося ко мне, чтобы смахнуть пыль. Хотя моя неприязнь к нему при ближайшем рассмотрении только возросла – вот ведь невозможный человек с совершенно непроницаемым лицом и холодными глазами. Если от своего владельца я могло ждать неприятностей в виде летающей обуви, то от него – беды куда похуже, да и вообще, всего чего угодно. Он не проявлял ко мне ни капли дружелюбия, в отличие от моего владельца, который то и дело окидывал меня горделивым взглядом – хотя, наверное, большая часть этой гордости относилась не ко мне лично, а к тому факту, что ему удалось-таки настоять на своем в споре за мою судьбу. 

  
Несколько ранее я говорило о рутине, в которую зачастую превращается жизнь людей и соответственно зеркал – так вот, не минула она и меня. Хотя утренние завтраки моего хозяина вряд ли можно отнести к явлению рутинному, все же жизнь более-менее вошла в повседневный ритм. Мистер Вустер больше не пугался своего отражения, просыпаясь по утрам, его камердинер, входя с подносом в спальню, не кидал в мою сторону испепеляющий взгляд – я стало привычной, и потому незаметной деталью интерьера. Угроза со стороны летающих предметов, благодаря Дживсу, тоже сошла на нет. В общем, я подуспокоилось и стало с любопытством приглядываться к людям, с которыми меня свела судьба.   
Странные у них были отношения – это я отметило еще с самого начала, хотя в чем именно заключалась эта странность, я никак не могло уловить. Только по прошествии нескольких недель я научилось подмечать некие особенности в поведении мистера Вустера, которые ну никак нельзя было отнести к обычно принятым по отношению к собственному камердинеру. Ну кто, скажите на милость, будет с таким восторгом встречать его каждый божий день, расточать комплименты его уму, внешности и вообще всему, что он делает, начиная от приготовления чая и заканчивая какими-то сложными махинациями в сфере человеческих взаимоотношений. Что касается последнего, я так и не смогло уловить, в чем там суть, но горевшие признательностью и восхищением глаза моего владельца говорили о многом. 

  
Потом уже я подметило и легкий румянец, окрашивавший щеки моего хозяина при появлении Дживса, и взгляды украдкой, и нервное облизывание губ, и вздохи в подушку по вечерам. Все эти маленькие детали постепенно складывались в одну картину, хоть я и побуждало себя не делать никаких выводов из увиденного. Не подумайте, что я много знаю о любви, но все же моих знаний, помноженных на природную наблюдательность, вполне хватает для распознавания симптомов любовных переживаний, тем более, что чувства моего владельца обычно не представляют трудности для толкования. У него они, как это говорится, написаны на лице. А Дживс, если он хотя бы наполовину так умен и наблюдателен, как расписывает мой хозяин, не мог не видеть, что происходит – так я примерно рассуждало про себя. 

  
Надо сказать, что зеркала обычно обладают достаточной широтой взглядов на самые разные жизненные обстоятельства, что обусловлено, конечно, их образом жизни – сами понимаете, что видеть нам на своем веку приходится разное. Так что первым моим чувством было не оскорбленное достоинство и даже не возмущение, а жалость. Моей бедный владелец не нашел никого другого на роль объекта своей привязанности, чем это воплощение холодности и отстраненности, и я не могло ему не сочувствовать. У зеркал с подобными эмоциями куда проще – а люди вечно попадают в неприятности. Впрочем, у меня была надежда, что все это закончится, толком не начавшись. 

  
К тому же я, отбросив предубеждение, начало повнимательнее присматриваться к Дживсу, в поисках малейшего признака того, что он, во-первых, знает о чувствах мистера Вустера, а во-вторых, каким-то образом на эти чувства реагирует. Присматривалось – и не видело ровным счетом ничего. К моему стыду и раздражению, я не могло прочитать ни одной эмоции на этом красивом бесстрастном лице, даже когда он подходил ко мне совсем близко, чтобы смахнуть пыль. Впрочем, в последнее время на его лице все чаще проступало выражение легкой озабоченности, он отчего-то хмурился, и с еще большей старательностью выполнял свои камердинерские обязанности. Теперь Дживс заходил в спальню с целью очистить меня от пыли, а заодно разгладить несуществующие складки на покрывале кровати мистера Вустера два раза в день – рвение, конечно, похвальное, но совершенно излишнее. Его мысли и чувства (если таковые, конечно, имелись, в чем я сомневалось) были по-прежнему надежно спрятаны, а все эти мимолетные жесты, о которых я упоминало ранее, в конце концов, еще ни о чем не говорили. И все же, в воздухе витало что-то такое, от чего я периодически чувствовало себя очень неуютно и неуместно. Недаром люди не вешают зеркала напротив своих кроватей, ох, недаром. 

  
И все же, мне было немного любопытно, решится ли мой владелец на откровенный разговор со своим камердинером. Обычно он за словом в карман не лезет и вечно болтает о всякой всячине – но тут было совсем другое дело. Людям всегда тяжело говорить о своих чувствах, особенно когда объект этих чувств кажется таким… бесчувственным, уж простите за тавтологию. 

  
Несколько следующих недель прошли без значимых перемен, кроме одного странного факта. По вечерам мой хозяин, когда удостоверялся, что Дживс его не застанет, сосредоточенно строчил что-то на листах бумаги. Письмо, как показалось мне, но зачем такая таинственность? Мой владелец чутко прислушивался к любому шуму и даже вздрагивал, замирая и вслушиваясь в тишину спавшей квартиры, готовый тут же уничтожить все следы своей работы. Более того, временами он грыз кончик ручки, хмурился, словно не мог подобрать слов, бегал по спальне из угла в угол, хватал себя за волосы, а потом раздраженно сминал исчерканные листы.   
Ситуация только обострилась, когда Дживс уехал в отпуск – куда-то далеко, насколько я поняло. Теперь мой хозяин не прятался, а открыто сочинял что-то, пугая меня своими пламенеющими щеками и отсутствующим взглядом. Иногда при этом он улыбался, иногда наоборот, был на грани слез, но неизменным оставалось одно – к вечеру все написанное летело в мусорную корзину. 

  
Я уже смирилось с тем, что усилия мистера Вустера так и не увенчаются успехом, когда он все-таки достиг удовлетворяющего его результата – однажды днем я увидело, как он дрожащими руками запихивает исписанные листы в конверт.   
Вздохнув про себя, я решило подождать развития событий, и воздержаться от прогнозов, которые все равно окажутся неверными.

 

 

 

 

 

***  
Следующее знаменательное отражение – полутемная спальня. Был поздний вечер, на прикроватном столике горела одинокая лампа, а в круге света сидел, беспомощно обхватив голову руками, мой владелец. Несколько часов назад он метался по комнате, поминутно бросал взгляд на часы и напряженно вслушивался в тишину пустой квартиры, но теперь устал. Ощущение отчаяния и безнадежности разливалось в воздухе, хоть я и не совсем понимало, что именно случилось. Что ж, зеркалам никто не рассказывает суть происходящего перед ними, и я надеялось, что дальнейшие события прольют немного света на эту историю. 

  
– Он не вернется, – вдруг простонал мой владелец, не понимая головы. – Бертрам, ты распоследний идиот, наипервейший кретин. Ты как всегда все испортил, и теперь он больше никогда не вернется, – на последних словах его голос явственно дрожал.

  
Что-то начало вырисовываться, но прежде чем я успело осознать, что именно, такой желанный свет вдруг вспыхнул в самом буквальном смысле этого слова.   
Дверь в спальню неспешно приотворилась, впуская в полутемную комнату яркий свет из коридора, а мой хозяин буквально подпрыгнул на кровати, в изумлении воззрившись на темную фигуру, вырисовывавшуюся в прямоугольнике двери. Это был второй раз на моей памяти, когда Дживс позволил себе открыть дверь спальни своего господина без стука. 

  
– Добрый вечер, сэр, – произнес он, как всегда, спокойным голосом. – Вы уже собираетесь ложиться спать?

  
– Да… Нет… Дживс! Ты вернулся! Вернулся! – теперь в голосе моего хозяина звучало неподдельное ликование. Он бросился было к Дживсу, но решимости ему не хватило, и он ограничился тем, что сделал несколько шагов ему навстречу. Из гостиной в спину Дживса бил свет, так что я не могло различить выражения его лица, да и лицо моего владельца было теперь от меня скрыто.

  
– Да, сэр. И позволю себе заметить, я не очень понимаю ваше удивление по этому поводу. Мой отпуск закончился, и я, как обычно, вернулся в ваше распоряжение.

  
Мой хозяин издал какой-то невнятный звук и энергично замотал головой. 

  
– Брось, Дживс! Ты же теперь… Ну, в смысле… Теперь же все будет по-другому?

  
– Боюсь, я не понимаю вас, сэр. – Дживс стоял совершенно неподвижно, не пытаясь отступить от подошедшего к нему слишком близко мистера Вустера, но подпустив в свой голос хорошо знакомого мне холода.

  
Это прервало бессвязную речь моего владельца. Он вновь покачал головой, на этот раз озадаченно.

  
– Погоди-ка… Ты меня разыгрываешь, да, Дживс? Должен заметить, с твоей стороны это не очень-то благородно, а мне сейчас вовсе не до розыгрышей, уж поверь. 

  
– Смею заверить, что я не разыгрываю вас, сэр, – теперь в его тоне звучала озабоченность. – Я действительно не понимаю, что вы пытаетесь мне сказать.

  
Несколько секунд царила тишина, а потом мистер Вустер вдруг резко подался назад, словно на него вылили ушат ледяной воды, и вновь попал в круг света. Выражение его лица было забавной смесью крайнего изумления, неверия и разочарования. 

  
– Но как же, я ведь, вроде, все ясно написал… по крайней мере, мне казалось, что ясно. Мог, конечно, что-то напутать и приплести лишнего, ты же знаешь, со мной это бывает, но главную мысль ты должен был ухватить…

  
– Наверное, произошло какое-то недоразумение, сэр. Вы говорите, что написали мне письмо? 

  
– Ну да, черт возьми! Отправил два дня назад и… погоди, ты хочешь сказать, что не получил его?

  
– Боюсь, что нет, сэр. 

  
Теперь лицо мистера Вустера выражало детскую обиду. Он растерянно развел руками и упал на кровать, не в силах прийти в себя после такого известия. 

  
– Сэр, в этом письме содержалось что-то важное?

  
– Важное? – мой владелец вновь поднял глаза на камердинера, и в них промелькнула паника. – Эээ… нет, знаешь, ничего такого. Простая болтовня, о том, о сём. Совершенно не о чем беспокоиться. 

  
Последовала коротенькая пауза, потом Дживс кашлянул и произнес:

  
– Как скажете, сэр. Вам что-нибудь нужно?

  
– Нет, Дживс, – мой владелец явно пребывал еще в некотором смятении. По крайней мере, его руки дрожали, и он нервно сцеплял и расцеплял пальцы. – Я… в общем… ты наверное устал с дороги, хочешь распаковаться, переодеться и все такое. А я пока здесь… ну, почитаю, да.

  
Он схватился за лежавшую на столике книжку, словно за спасательный круг, сжав ее в руках так, что можно было опасаться за целостность переплета.  
Темная фигура Дживса в дверях вдруг дрогнула и качнулась вперед, словно он хотел войти в спальню, но в последнюю минуту одумался. 

  
– Хорошо, сэр.

  
С этими словами он исчез, аккуратно закрыв за собой дверь.  
Мой владелец несколько секунд смотрел на то место, где только что стоял его камердинер, потом сгорбился, отшвырнул прочь ненужную книжку и закрыл лицо руками. Могу сказать, что никогда не до этих пор мне не доводилось отражать такое чистое беспримесное отчаяние. 

  
В последующие недели обстановка лишь нагнеталась. Каждый раз, скрупулезно отражая мистера Вустера, его камердинера, а особенно – их вместе, я внутренне ежилось от напряжения, которое разливалось в воздухе спальни. Мой владелец не раз и не два бросал на Дживса взгляды, не заметить которые было просто невозможно – ну, с моей точки зрения, конечно. Хотя Дживс также должен был прекрасно справляться с этой задачей, ведь сейчас он как никогда служил образцом превосходного камердинера. Он прекратил частые посещение спальни в отсутствие мистера Вустера, не позволял себе ни одного лишнего движения, слова, даже голос его был отныне лишён всяких интонаций. В этот непростой для всех нас период Дживс напоминал не живого человека, а некий механизм. К сожалению, мой хозяин был не настолько слеп, чтобы не заметить эти перемены – он ощутимо нервничал, страшась лишний раз взглянуть на Дживса и не находя в себе сил вести себя с ним как обычно. От их утренних диалогов мало что осталось, а вечерами мистер Вустер изо всех сил стремился поскорее завершить процедуру раздевания и укладывания в постель. Сам Дживс ни одной лишней секунды в спальне не задерживался. От всего этого напряжение, искрами пробегавшее между ними, взлетало до небывалых высот, и я чувствовало приближающуюся грозу. Оставалось только надеяться, что во время бури в меня не полетят тяжелые предметы, коими некоторые впечатлительные люди любят швыряться в приступе сильного душевного волнения. 

  
Все изменилось как-то вдруг. Однажды я заметило, что искры больше не летают в воздухе – как будто лампочка, до того светившая ярко и мощно, раз – и перегорела. То ли гроза пронеслась мимо, то ли все-таки разразилась, но не здесь. Последнее, кстати, казалось мне более вероятным. Так часто бывает – иногда перед зеркалом начинает выстраиваться некая ситуация, развязка которой происходит где-то в другом месте. И зеркалу остается только молча отражать последствия прошедших мимо него событий…

  
Итак, мой владелец уже не вспыхивал каждый раз, когда ему случалось украдкой бросить взгляд на Дживса, не сминал в пальцах край одеяла, не заикался, бормоча что-то о погоде. Смущенный и растерянный, он старался не смотреть на Дживса совсем, даже когда тот будил его по утрам, ставил на колени поднос с завтраком и подбирал костюм. Впрочем, Дживс также отказывался смотреть на мистера Вустера дольше необходимых нескольких секунд, требующихся чтобы установить его местоположение. Его машинизированность, если позволите так выразиться, никуда не делась, наоборот, приобрела масштабы почти пугающие. И все же мне пару раз показалось, что я отразило замешательство и некую внутреннюю борьбу, хотя я давно поняло, что пытаться проникнуть за бесстрастную маску на лице Дживса почти так же невозможно, как и за мою собственную зеркальную поверхность. 

  
Часто по вечерам, когда Дживс произнеся своё обычное «Это-все-сэр?», уходил из спальни, мистер Вустер еще долго ворочался без сна. Он тяжело вздыхал, либо же сидел на кровати, обхватив руками колени, и хмурился в пространство, словно пытался решить необычайно хитрую головоломку. Иногда я ловило себя на мысли, что скучаю по тем беспокойным, но таким мирным и светлым временам, когда мой хозяин приветствовал меня по утрам беспечным «Салют!», от скуки строил мне рожи и украдкой примерял новые цветные галстуки. Даже угроза летающих туфель меркла по сравнению с этим новым состоянием моего владельца, и я невольно заражалось его меланхолией. Мое раздражение и неприязнь к Дживсу в те дни взлетели до небывалых высот. Даже моя рутинная работа по точному отображению его лица и фигуры давалась с великим трудом, а для зеркала это почти вопиющий случай.

 

 

 

***

  
– Я не понимаю, Дживс! – вдруг сказал мистер Вустер как-то вечером, после того, как Дживс уже взялся за ручку двери, чтобы исчезнуть из комнаты.

  
Камердинер замер в дверях, бесконечно долгую секунду мне казалось, что он просто проигнорирует эту реплику, но он все-таки повернулся и чуть приподнял бровь.

  
– Сэр?

  
– Перестань! – вдруг взорвался мой хозяин. 

  
Кажется, Дживс даже вздрогнул. Вежливый вопрос в его глазах тут же сменился настороженностью. 

  
– Прекрати вести себя так, будто ничего не произошло! От твоих бесконечных «как скажете, сэр» и «в самом деле, сэр» я уже просто на стенку лезть готов. Не могу поверить, что ты действительно не понимаешь, как больно мне от тебя это слышать, Дживс, и видеть как ты скользишь тут и там, занимаешься обычными делами, словно ровным счетом ничего не произошло.

  
Лицо Дживса осталось бесстрастным, но по неестественно прямой спине и резко опущенному взгляду я могло предположить, что слова моего хозяина причинили ему боль.  
Мистер Вустер, видимо, всё-таки обладал даром проникать сквозь искусно расставленные щиты в суть Дживсовых переживаний, потому как его гнев мгновенно сменился на что-то близкое к раскаянию. 

  
– Прости, Дживс. Прости, просто все это чертовски неправильно! Я много думал, Дживс. Знаешь, последние дни я только тем и занимался, что думал… И я все равно не понимаю. 

  
– Мы уже говорили об этом, сэр. И если позволите напомнить, говорили достаточно, – тихо ответил Дживс. 

  
– Да, верно, но… Знаешь, когда ты расписывал все неприятности, которые с нами могут случиться, тогда твои объяснения… ну, насчет того, почему мы не можем… звучали так убедительно, так фунда… как-то там в этом роде.

  
– Фундаментально, сэр.

  
– Именно. В общем, я к чему – это, конечно, все правда – насчет законов, предрассудков и прочей чуши, которой забиты головы важных шишек в парламенте и правительстве… Но если откровенно, то какое нам до них дело? Если мы с тобой…

  
Дживс предупреждающе кашлянул, и мой хозяин моментально умолк, с надеждой глядя на вытянувшегося в струнку камердинера. 

  
– Сэр, может быть, вам и нет никакого дела до них, зато, боюсь, им есть дело до вас. 

  
– Чушь!

  
– Простите, но нет. 

  
– Бред!

  
– И, тем не менее, это факт, сэр. Простите, но мы почти слово в слово повторяем наш недавний диалог. Мне казалось, мы поняли друг друга, сэр.

  
На лице мистера Вустера появилось упрямое выражение.

  
– Я не понимаю, почему за любовь нужно расплачиваться тюрьмой, Дживс. И я не понимаю, почему мнение каких-то там припадочных старикашек, которые ни черта в любви не смыслят – возьми хотя бы знакомых моей тети Агаты, они вечно любят разглагольствовать о политике и законах – для тебя важнее, чем…

  
– В самом деле, сэр, – быстро перебил его Дживс. – Вы действительно не понимаете? Не понимаете, что значит пережить всеобщее осуждение, которое коснется не только вас, но и всех, кого вы знаете? Всех, кто вам не безразличен? Не понимаете, что значит предстать перед судом не за кражу полицейского шлема, но за преступление, в глазах общества несоразмерно более постыдное и тяжкое? Не понимаете, каково это – пережить позор и ощутить все тяготы заключения? Рискнуть своим положением, репутацией, именем – всем, что вы имеете и всем, чем являетесь… Ради чего, сэр? Ради нестойкого чувства, которое улетучится, быть может, через несколько месяцев так же быстро, как и появилось?

  
Наконец-то машинизированность покинула Дживса. Теперь от бесстрастной маски не осталось и следа. Я отражало настоящий вулкан эмоций, даже голос его дрожал от еле сдерживаемого волнения… и гнева. Мистер Вустер слушал эту пламенную речь, открыв рот. Думаю, он находился в таком же глубоком потрясении, что и я. 

  
– Дживс, – прошептал он, подавшись вперед, и осторожно потрогав руку камердинера.

  
Последний отпрянул, словно прикосновение жгло его огнем.

  
– Нет, сэр. Это совершенно неприемлемо. Ни для меня, ни для вас. Мне жаль, что опять пришлось затронуть эту… болезненную для нас обоих тему. 

  
Он отчаянно пытался вновь вернуться к своим прежним невозмутимости и спокойствию, но это ему плохо удавалось – грудь ходила ходуном, а глаза блестели лихорадочным блеском. В первый раз за все время, что я провело под одной крышей с этими людьми, я увидело в Дживсе человека из плоти и крови, способного на обычные человеческие чувства.  
Мой хозяин вскочил с кровати и, нимало не смущаясь, схватил его за руки, полностью лишая последней свободы маневра, равно как и возможности высвободиться, не применяя силу. Впрочем, Дживс и не пытался этого делать, будучи слишком изумленным решительными действиями моего владельца. 

  
– Дживс, ты осел! – радостно сообщил ему мистер Вустер. – И только поэтому? То есть, потому что тебе втемяшилось в голову, что Бертрам Вустер через пару дней и думать о тебе забудет, ты два часа рассуждал тут о законах и общественной морали? И не позволял мне даже произнести слово «любовь»?

  
Дживс все-таки сделал попытку отодвинуться от мистера Вустера – конечно, неудачную. А ещё ему каким-то образом удавалось, невзирая на крайне малое разделяющее их расстояние, не смотреть в глаза своему нанимателю.

  
– Позвольте заметить, сэр, постоянство не является одним из ведущих качеств вашего характера. 

  
– Ты про Бобби, Флоренс и Полину Стокер? Дживс, но ведь это совершенно другое! Это было – ну, вроде как игра, в которую все играют. Знаешь, я думал тогда – джентльмену иногда нужно какое-нибудь романтическое приключение… Нет, нет, я совсем не то хотел сказать, Дживс! – в отчаянии крикнул он, заметив мелькнувшее на лице Дживса выражение, не сулившее им обоим ничего хорошего. – Я ведь тогда не понимал ничего – ни о себе, ни о тебе, ни о любви! Вообще не имел представления, что такое настоящие чувства – ну, если не считать за образец Бинго Литтла и его бесконечные помолвки. Знаешь, вроде как игра в любовь. А на самом деле – это как… просто игра, наверное. И уже через несколько часов после этих злосчастных обручений я начинал догадываться, что совершил ужасную глупость, ты же знаешь. Дживс, пожалуйста! Поверь мне, сейчас все по-другому. Совсем! 

  
Он с мольбой взглянул в лицо своему камердинеру, который еле слышно вздохнул и покачал головой.

  
– У меня нет оснований сомневаться в искренности ваших слов, сэр. Но ничто не вечно под луной. И слишком многое поставлено на карту. Мы не можем рисковать,– последние слова он прошептал так тихо, что я скорее прочитало их по его губам, чем услышало.

  
– Мы? Не можем? Чушь, Дживс. Ради тебя, старина, я рискнул бы не только моим именем, но и состоянием, и многим другим, что есть у Бертрама Вустера. 

  
– Сэр…

  
– Потому что я не сомневаюсь в том, что люблю и буду любить тебя не какие-то жалкие недели, месяцы и годы, а целую вечность, а потом еще одну и еще.

  
– Сэр…

  
– А если ты сейчас собираешься сказать, что это невозможно, то подумай еще раз как следует, Дживс. 

  
Дживс, видимо, решил последовать совету и промолчал. Мой владелец все еще сжимал руки Дживса, а его глаза, наконец, поймали взгляд камердинера.   
Не могу сказать, кто сделал первое движение, первым чуть наклонил голову вперед, первым приблизил губы для поцелуя. Не подумайте, что я много знаю о поцелуях – имею самые общие сведения, да и те, скорее, о дружеских поцелуях в щечку, которые я наблюдало, будучи еще в магазине. Поэтому будьте снисходительны к моим жалким попыткам точно и правильно отразить то, чему я было свидетелем. И примите во внимание мое состояние, близкое к шоку, и равное ему по степени неизмеримости смущение. Помните, я говорило, что зеркала по природе своей вынуждены быть терпимыми ко всякого рода странностям, присущим людям? Не скажу, что я совсем уж не ожидало такого поворота событий, все-таки я не настолько наивно, но я оказалось совсем к ним не готово! Ведь если люди попадают в подобную неловкую ситуацию, они могут, во-первых, быстренько уйти, предоставив влюбленным такое желанное для них уединение, во-вторых, если уж уйти не представляется возможным – просто закрыть глаза, заткнуть уши, в общем, прекратить пялиться на разворачивающуюся перед ними картину. Так вот, всех этих возможностей я было лишено. И я уверено, что если бы зеркала были наделены ушами, мои уши пламенели бы от смущения. 

  
Этот поцелуй – всего лишь легкое прикосновение губ – длился несколько секунд, потому что Дживс резко подался назад с каким-то невнятным звуком, который вполне мог бы быть всхлипом, если бы исходил не от Дживса.

  
– Это… неправильно, сэр, – глухим дрожащим голосом проговорил он, глядя в пол и чуть заметно качая головой. – Абсолютно, совершенно, бесконечно неправильно.

  
Мистер Вустер смотрел на него сияющими глазами. На его лице читался такой по-детски незамутненный восторг, какого я никогда ни у кого раньше не видело.

  
– Нет тут ничего неправильного, старина, – тоже немного хрипло ответил он. – Я люблю тебя. А ты любишь меня. Все просто, Дживс.

 

При этих словах камердинер поднял-таки глаза на моего хозяина, открыл было рот, чтобы возразить или поспорить, или выдать очередную умную тираду насчет незавидного положения людей, вступающих в гомосексуальные отношения, но все слова замерли на его губах. Черт возьми, теперь я точно знаю, что имеют в виду поэты и романтически настроенные прозаики, когда пишут в своих произведениях что-то вроде «и свет любви зажегся в его глазах».   
Если уж этот самый свет произвел такое впечатление на меня, но что уж говорить о том, кому он предназначался. Дживс потрясенно моргнул – раз, другой, третий. Мистер Вустер моментально воспользовался его замешательством, осторожно обняв Дживса за плечи и уткнувшись носом ему в шею.

  
Дживс глубоко вздохнул, я бы даже сказало – застонал, и закрыл глаза. Его руки, до сих пор принужденные располагаться строго по швам, наконец-то получили свободу и обвились вокруг мистера Вустера. Мой владелец счастливо улыбнулся, поднимая голову, чтобы запечатлеть еще один поцелуй на губах Дживса – и тут камердинер словно сорвался с цепи – простите, но другого выражения я подобрать не могу. Крепко прижимая к себе мистера Вустера, он принялся осыпать поцелуями его лицо, волосы, шею – всё, куда могли дотянуться его губы. Мой хозяин, разумеется, был не против, и с не меньшим энтузиазмом, хотя и несколько неуклюже, отвечал на ласки камердинера. Дживс вернулся к его губам, впиваясь в них с отчаянной жаждой человека, несколько дней умиравшего без воды в пустыне и, наконец, набредшего на живительный источник. Это было похоже на взрыв, на цунами, на смерч. Руки мистера Вустера запутались в волосах Дживса, растрепав его идеально уложенную шевелюру, потом принялись путешествовать по его телу, скользя по широким плечам, по спине, вверх и вниз, прижимая Дживса ближе и крепче, если это, конечно, было возможно.   
В общем, земля уходила из-под их ног – мне даже казалось, что стена, на которой я так надежно висело до сих пор, заметно подрагивает. 

  
Ловкие руки Дживса уже давно избавили мистера Вустера от пижамной куртки, тогда как он только наполовину стащил пиджак с плеч Дживса, и принялся воевать с пуговицами жилета. Заметив его затруднение, и не прерывая поцелуя, Дживс с удивительной легкостью и поспешностью освободился от вышеупомянутых предметов одежды, чем вызвал восхищенное одобрение моего владельца. Впрочем, я не уверено, что Дживс воспринял хоть слово, сказанное задыхающимся шепотом мистером Вустером, потому как главной его целью в данный момент являлась кровать, куда он увлекал моего хозяина. На пути к ней, совершенно потерявшие голову и забывшие, кажется, обо всем на свете, они наткнулись на тумбочку, и лампа, стоявшая на ней, с грохотом и звоном свалилась на пол. Комната погрузилась во тьму, чему я, признаться, было даже радо. Впрочем, ни Дживс, ни мистер Вустер этого даже не заметили.   
Довольно долгое время тишина нарушалась только скрипом кровати, тихими стонами и тяжелым дыханием. Потом, после относительного затишья, послышался шепот моего владельца. Судя по голосу, он улыбался:

  
– Дживс, ты только что совершил уголовное преступление. И как ты себя теперь чувствуешь?

  
– Превосходно, сэр, – прошептал он в ответ, и я могло поклясться, что он усмехнулся. 

 

 

  
***

Такова эта история – история, которой я хотело поделиться, и какой она отразилась во мне. Конечно, моя собственная биография на этом не заканчивается, потому что меня не выкинули на свалку и даже не перевесили куда-нибудь в другое место. Не закончилась и история этих двух людей, с которыми мне выпала судьба делить место жительства. Мы по-прежнему вместе и, надеюсь, останемся неразлучны еще долгие-долгие годы, если, конечно, меня не разобьет на мелкие осколки какой-нибудь летающий предмет обуви (а такая опасность вновь мне угрожает, Дживс, к моему глубокому сожалению, не считает нужным урезонивать мистера Вустера, а иногда и сам проявляет в этом отношении ужасающую небрежность). Но пора возвращаться к исполнению своих непосредственных обязанностей, тем более что Дживс и мой владелец теперь слишком много времени проводят в спальне и мне некогда отвлекаться. Зеркала, в конце концов, призваны беспристрастно отражать лица и события.

 

 

 

 


End file.
